Last Reason
by Death Skater
Summary: Just maybe... Just maybe I had a life, and I wasn't the lifeless shall I thought I was. & Spoilers; you have been warned.


**For fans of my other stories** I'm sorry for not updating! I'm just a lazy ass, I know, but once I saw this happen, I had to write. It was already typing in my head. I'll try to update my other stories as soon as possible. This is just the Girl's thoughts, so yeah, please enjoy!

"_Now they're all taken care of."_

"_Nogi?"_

"_Bastard! How could you?!"_

"_Clean up. Golems should never have been born."_

… Maybe we shouldn't have been born. We weren't people. We were golems, we had no souls nor did we have spirits. We shouldn't have had feelings. Were we even corpses? No, we were living vessels for spirits to inhabit, yet, there was no spirit. I could feel a soft shaking… He was calling for me. I couldn't answer… Maybe I shouldn't have. It was all right; I was a being who had no life to hold onto. I was a golem; golems don't have lives and because we don't have lives is why we can't die. That bullet… it wasn't murder; it was more like extermination.

But did was this really what I wanted?

Did I want to think like this? Did I really believe everything I told myself? … I felt that stab in my heart. No, I didn't want to believe this. I wanted to have a life and a soul and a spirit. I wanted to be a living person. As much as I knew how impossible it was, I felt like the way he told me, it would come true. I felt my body touch the cold cement and the sound of violence. I could assume he was trying to kill Nogi for such a sin, even though I couldn't help, but feel only a little upset and let him keep on going, I wanted to stop him.

I couldn't stop the panging feeling in my heart telling me that what I thought was true.

I wasn't supposed to exist, as much as I wanted to deny it.

I couldn't stop him, and the moment it happened, I knew Nogi died. He returned to me, holding my just like earlier… It gave a warm feeling, like there was that protection, a barrier which would never break. It was like I had a path to walk down like humans always said. There was a path for them to walk while they lived. I used to think that maybe while they walked, there was a door they were looking for… something special. Once they found that door, they'd walk through it and their journey was over; that was when they would die. There were never any if or buts about it.

"_This girl was a golem. She was only moving. She was never alive. There was no soul to send up to begin with."_

It was the truth; I couldn't deny it, but why did it hurt so much to hear the girl repeat his words?

"_That's not possible. Even abnormal life… definitely. Please… don't touch her. I'll guide her."_

I could feel a tight squeeze. He was right there. I could feel pain; I could feel myself dying. If I was a golem, I should never have felt death; I could not have died. I would merely be alive with a bullet within me and wait for myself to return to lifeless corpse I used to be. There was nothing to kill. Golems didn't have hearts. Why did I have the feeling in my heart? Something telling my things shouldn't have been like this? Why did I feel… so scared? Why was I scared of dying? Why did I feel so regretful? I was a golem, I had no life, I had no soul, and I had no spirit. I had done nothing that would make me regret and there was nothing I should've been scared of.

**But there was.**

"_No matter how twisted, life is life."_

Maybe I did have a life.

Maybe I did have a soul.

Maybe I did have a spirit.

Just maybe I was walking down the path of life; just like everyone and this was the end of my long walk.

I'm sure you were walking down a path too.

And I'm even surer that yours is already long and rigorous; it will probably become even harder, but don't forget; there are people who genuinely care about you and love you. You were alone, but you aren't alone, so if you stumble and fall, I'm sure there's someone there, offering to help you. Please don't brush their hand away; grab it and stand on your two feet and say thank you and keep walking… and don't stop, even if your small, makeshift family has. Time will never stop, even if there's no one to keep watch of it. The clock keeps ticking and use every minute of your life you keep everyone together, with all your strength. It's only when you lose someone is when you realize how painful it is.

You know, maybe, just maybe when you're path ends; it'll be short, sweet, and simple.

When it does end, when you end your journey and reach your final destination and you can stop walking…

_Just maybe, it fate allows it, we'll meet again, Shito._

**Only two pages?! **It's short and sort of doesn't make sense. I know the girl can talk either, but I had to write this! Please read and review!


End file.
